A. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for analysis of production fluids in a wellbore using dielectric spectroscopic techniques. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods using dielectric spectroscopic techniques for reservoir production management.
B. Background and Summary of the Invention
In the production of oil and gas from a reservoir having multiple producing zones, it may be important to characterize the fluids produced within each producing zone for a variety of reasons. Mixtures of water, gas, and oil may be produced in varying quantities from respective zones within a subterranean formation. Operators may find a need to characterize the types of fluids flowing into the wellbore from various producing zones within a well. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to detect fluid properties from each producing zone, and selectively produce fluids from each of the producing zones.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a reservoir production management system including a plurality of dielectric spectrometers disposed at different locations along the length of production tubing within a wellbore, each of the plurality dielectric spectrometers being in fluid communication with separate producing zones of the reservoir, wherein the plurality of dielectric spectrometers are configured to detect one or more dielectric properties by measuring the response of incident radio waves through fluids from each of the respectively separate producing zones, and a plurality of valves in the production tubing to selectively control production from each of the respectively separate producing zones in response to detected dielectric fluid properties.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a reservoir production management system including a first dielectric spectrometer disposed at a first location along the length of production tubing in a wellbore, the first dielectric spectrometer being in fluid communication with a first producing zone of the reservoir, wherein the first dielectric spectrometer is configured to detect one or more dielectric properties by measuring the response of incident radio waves through fluids from the first producing zone, a second dielectric spectrometer disposed at a second location along the length of production tubing in the wellbore, the second dielectric spectrometer being in fluid communication with a second producing zone of the reservoir, wherein the second dielectric spectrometer is configured to detect one or more dielectric properties by measuring the response of incident radio waves through fluids from the second producing zone, and one or more valves in the production tubing to selectively produce from either or both the first or second producing zones in response to detected dielectric fluid properties.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of managing reservoir production including providing a plurality of dielectric spectrometers at different locations along the length of production tubing in a wellbore, each of the plurality dielectric spectrometers being in fluid communication with separate producing zones of the reservoir, measuring a response of incident radio waves through fluid with the plurality of dielectric spectrometers to fluids flowing therethrough from each of the separate producing zones, detecting one or more dielectric fluid properties with the plurality of dielectric spectrometers, and selectively producing fluid from one or more of the separate producing zones in response to detected dielectric fluid properties.